Daylight
by CarmenGirl
Summary: A Song-fanfic/One-Shot inspired in "Daylight" by Maroon 5. As Sonic is asked to go fight "Dark Gaia" and it's his last night with his girlfriend Amy in his arms, he remembers all the good moments he has with her before he leaves. Warning: Death of a character in the story.


**A simple little song-Fanfic that I composed; It's inspired in "Daylight" by Maroon 5, Sonamy everyone, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Franchise nor the song. Warning: Tragedy is ahead. **

**Daylight**

It was the last night before Sonic left Amy's arms. They both knew that Sonic would have to leave to fight something even more powerful than Dr. Eggman, a terrible dark creature that could kill anything that's in his way.

It's late and Amy's sleeping, cuddled into Sonic's arms. Sonic cannot sleep thinking that it will be Daylight, and he would miss having her so close.

**Sonic's POV**

It's late and I can't sleep knowing that when morning strikes I'll have to leave her, alone. I'll miss her terribly, and hope to come home to see her smile every day. Oh, our moments together have been the best. I can't stop staring at her; she's so beautiful while sleeping. She's been everything I wanted. I've always loved the light, but at this point I want it to be dark forever.

*Flashback*

"_Wow Sonic! This place is beautiful!" _Amy stares at a picnic Sonic set up for her at the light of the moonlight.

"_I asked you for a date, isn't this what you wanted?" _Sonic looked nervously at the floor, he wanted to ask Amy out on this date.

"_It's more than what I asked for!"_

They both sat down on the cloth and talked for a couple of hours, until Sonic got up.

"_Oh Sonic! What are you doing?" _Amy giggled.

"_Amy, you're just pure perfection. You're everything I ever wanted. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" _He stuttered.

Amy's eyes filled up with tears of joy and hugged him.

"_Of course I will, Sonic the Hedgehog." _She whispered.

*End of Flashback*

Sonic's eyes filled with tears, remembering how he asked her out. He repressed his emotions, just to not wake his sleeping beauty up.

*Flashback*

Sonic came back from a fight he had with Dr. Eggman along with the crew, it's been a couple of months since he has seen Amy, and bought her a bouquet of roses. Amy waited for him at the military airport, where Sonic would arrive.

As soon as she saw Sonic and Sonic saw her, they ran towards each other and he hugged her tight, lifting her up in the air and kissed her.

"_I've missed you so much Sonikku." _Amy whispered.

"_I think I've missed you more my sweet little Amy."_ Sonic replied.

Shadow handed him the bouquet of roses that Sonic had just dropped.

"_For you, my princess." _Sonic handed Amy the roses, Amy just gasped and started to blush, and pulled in Sonic for a kiss.

"_I have no words! I love you so much Sonic!" _Sonic lifted Amy and swung her in the air, while she screamed of joy.

*End of Flashback*

Sonic looks toward the clock, it's barely 3:00 am. He smiles in relief knowing he will be a couple of more hours with his pink love.

*Flashback*

Both Sonic and Amy hand in hand went towards a little cream-colored house, where they could call home. They were not married, but they wanted to live together.

"_We're here!" _Sonic said in excitement. Sonic took the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Amy. "_Here, have the honors of opening our new house."_

Amy blushed and unlocked the main door, opening it to an empty house, with white colored walls and marble floors.

"_Are you ready?" _Amy asked, looking towards Sonic.

"_Let's do this."_ Sonic nodded and went for the furniture in their car, not to mention the paint for the walls.

They happily painted the walls together, painting themselves in the process. In the end, they both finished tired out, but they were ready to stay their first night together in their house.

*End of Flashback*

Sonic glanced at the clock again. It was 5:00 am. He started to shake; he didn't want to leave his girl alone for so long.

"S-Sonic?" Amy said in her sleep, whilst crying.

"It's ok, babe. I'm here; it's going to be ok." Sonic kissed Amy's cheek and wiped her tears away from the pink colored hedgehog. He gently pulled Amy closer to his body, just to make her feel she was ok with him by her side. Sonic sighed at the memory of when he told Amy the bad news.

*Flashback*

"_Amy! I'm home!"_ Sonic shouted. Amy came running down with a smile on her face. They kissed and went towards the kitchen table. They sat down and held hands.

"_Amy, I've got something to tell you."_ The pink hedgehog face turned from a happy one into a concerned one.

"_Sonikku, is there something wrong?"_

"_Amy, I've been asked to go fight a strange powerful dark creature in another country." _Sonic got up, and turned around, giving his back towards Amy.

Amy read about this before. It was a terrible dark creature known as the "Dark Gaia". It has killed thousands in the past.

"_No! You can't do this to me Sonic!"_ Amy said, with tears forming on her face. She slammed the table with her fist and got up. "_Sonic! Can't you just quit your damn job?"_ Amy shouted. In a matter of seconds, she started to cry.

"_It's not that easy babe."_ Sonic said.

"_Yes it is! What can we do so that they stop asking you for such dangerous missions?" _Amy cried even more, and was just screaming.

"_Nothing sweetie. I wish I could leave, but you know my job."_

"_And when are you leaving?"_ Amy said between sobs. Her voice calmed down for a bit.

"_Tomorrow morning."_

*End of Flashback*

Sonic looked at the window, seeing dawn was close. The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out.

The alarm went on. The Sonic sighed and got out of bed, staring at his pink beauty and went into the shower. Amy got up as well and made breakfast for her boyfriend.

That morning was complete silence; they both stared at each other, with tears in their eyes.

"You can decide not to go honey." Amy said as if she were about to cry.

"Sweetie, don't make this harder for me." Sonic replied.

Amy nodded and kept eating her breakfast, she stared into her boyfriend's jade eyes. After breakfast, Amy changed into a beautiful white sundress; she wanted to look good for her boyfriend's departure.

Sonic changed into his military uniform, and looked at the mirror. He was covered from head to toe in it.

"I shouldn't have to put Amy throughout all this pain..." He whispered to himself. His thought got quickly trailed off by Amy, who was leaning on the bathroom door, smiling.

"Are you ready?" Amy said. She tried to be happy, but it was useless.

"I am, let's go."

Amy went downstairs, and took out her black jeep from the garage. Sonic sit's in the passenger's seat, while Amy drives.

It was the most silent drive ever. Sonic tried to cheer her up by turning on the radio, but it was no use. Suddenly, the song they first danced to was on: "Everything" By Michael Bublé. Amy's eyes started filling with tears, but focused her eyes on the road.

"Do you remember this song sweetie?" Sonic said in a tender voice.

"Y-yes. It's our song." Amy stuttered.

While Amy drove, tears fell from her emerald colored eyes, Sonic kissed her cheek and wiped her tears away.

In about half an hour, they were there. Amy released a sad sigh, while she and Sonic got out of the car. Hand in hand, they went towards the military airplane, where Sonic's team was. They both said hi to everyone, including their girlfriends which were Amy's friends. The captain shouted:

"It's time to go troops! Off to destroy that horrible beast!"

Amy looked into her boyfriend's eyes and hugged him tight. Tears started to form on Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, don't leave me."

Sonic broke the hug and pulled Amy closer to him. He took her hands, both of them crying.

"Amy, I will come home. If I don't return remember that I love you and you are perfect to me." Sonic kissed passionately his girlfriend and hugged her even tighter.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Amy Rose. Never forget that."

They kissed again while both of them cried. Sonic got on the plane and waved goodbye. Amy waved back in response. She blew him a kiss and the plane took off. As everyone left, Amy fell to the ground and started to cry. All the good moments went through out her head.

"_Sonic will return Amy."_ She said to herself. She sadly walked back to her car and went back home.

*A couple of months later…*

Amy got out of bed, alone. She changed into a long blue sundress her boyfriend gave her and went downstairs for breakfast. These were the worst days of her life. Her friends Blaze and Cream went to her house a couple of days ago to inform their boyfriends had died in the battle of that horrible monster. This had Amy worried. What if Sonic didn't survive?

She prepared some tea, and turned on the TV. She looked towards the seat Sonic should be sitting in, and started to sob. She held back her tears.

"_Sonic will return, don't you worry Amy."_

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Amy jumped in surprise and went towards the door, just to see a military officer on her doorstep.

"_I'm so sorry to inform that Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog has deceased while battling the monster. In a couple of weeks the body will arrive and in matter of days his belongings will be ready to be given to you. I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Rose; he was a very good soldier." _The Officer gave the certificate of the decease to Amy and left.

Amy fell to the ground and started to cry loudly. She could be heard from miles away, but she couldn't avoid it, the person who she truly loved has left her side.

"_I shouldn't have let you go! Why did you do this to me, Sonikku? I love you so much, and was awaiting your return. Why did you have to go so quickly! We had a future, we bought a house together and all our memories are here! Why! Why! Why!"_

Amy got inside, and ran towards her room, and cried for hours. She couldn't stand it. Her love, was now gone. He disappeared, he vanished from life itself. Then something fell from the top of her closet, making Amy get up and pick it up. As she best down to pick it up, she saw it was a little blue box with a card sticked onto it. She opens up the card, only to see it was a letter from her lover, Sonic.

_Dear Amy,_

_If you're seeing this, it means I have died. I know it will be hard at first, but please stay strong Amy. I don't want to see you cry from heaven. If you see the little blue box and you open it up, you'll see it's an engagement ring. I expected to arrive home and propose to you. But still, I didn't make it… One thing before I am gone Ames:_

_I love you._

_I will cherish all the good moments we have together, from the day we met all the way to when we bought our beautiful house._

_If you decide to marry someone else, just remember that I love you and that I will never stop loving you. Never forget me darling because you're everything._

_Yours truly, _

_Sonic the Hedgehog._

*Weeks later…*

Amy got up from her bed, today was the worst day of her life. The day the bodies came home to be buried. She dressed in a black dress, and tried to be happy, but she couldn't. It was useless.

When she arrived to the military airport, she saw Blaze and Cream, crying just like her. Amy tried to hold the tears and held tight to the engagement ring she wore on her finger. Yes, she was wearing the ring Sonic gave her.

The bodies came down, one by one. She saw dozens of family's reuniting with their deceased loved one. Then it came.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy ran towards the coffin, and saw her lifeless fiancé. She noticed that there were scars and bruises on his flawless face. She cried with all the power she had and rested her head on the coffin.

As they arrived to the graveyard where her love would rest, she bought the best roses she could see. After the mass they gave to the deceased soldiers, it was time to bury them.

"All of the team send you their condolences Ms. Rose. You'll have a minute to be alone with Sonic."

"Thank you very much."

Amy rested her head on Sonic's coffin. The tears were filling the coffin's glass.

"Well Sonikku, it's you and me. I hope you could've come home alive, and we could've had a beautiful future together. I'll never forget you Sonic, all your silly faces, your sweet words, your dreams to come home as a hero, your kisses… If you could hear me, I'm wearing the ring you gave me. I'll hold it forever. And if I do decide to marry someone, I'll never leave you behind, you'll be my first love and you're my everything."

"Ms. Rose, time's up."

"Let's go then."

They walked towards the tomb where Sonic would rest. Amy cried along with her friends Blaze and Cream. As they buried Sonic, Amy threw a bouquet of roses. After all the process, everyone left except Amy.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Forever and always." She put on the tomb a blue and pink rose, and silently left, crying.


End file.
